Conventional methods of manufacturing bearing components such as inner and outer rings or races (e.g., from bar or tube stock) have proved to be a relatively slow and costly process. Efforts have been made however to adapt welding techniques to the manufacture of such components. Outstanding examples of these efforts may be found in the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Morrison, 3,229,353 and Cavagnaro, 3,522,644. Another attempt to adapt a welding technique to the manufacture of a related anti-friction bearing component may be found in the U.S. Pat. to Moore, No. 3,748,722. In each of the above patents the weld seam bisects the rolling surface of the bearing component. An absolute requirement of each of these patents is that the weld seam and areas adjacent to the seam must remain permanently bonded and free of cracks. The magnitude of the problem in meeting this requirement is evident where the weldment constitutes part of the bearing surface on the bearing component and/or rolling element. Bearing failure is most commonly associated with defects in the rolling surface within the bearing. The slightest flaw in the metallurgical quality of these surfaces may cause premature bearing failure, and a weld placed in the rolling surface is exposed to stress and fatigue factors which may limit the life of an otherwise well designed, high quality bearing, particularly in heavy duty applications.
Another problem resulting from the presence of a weld seam in the rolling surface is the need for grinding or machining the surface to remove excess welding material and to correct possible macrodeformations. Such grinding or machining must be performed in an efficient manner, to stringent geometry and surface finish specifications. Grinding operations are difficult due to the liability of grinding wheels breaking down in an inconsistent fashion, thus requiring an increased amount of dressing and truing to meet the requirements, all at substantially increased costs. Machining to correct defects involves an additional operation, again with increased costs.
The problems inherent in conventional methods of manufacturing bearing components and in heretofore proposed alternatives can be most effectively overcome according to the present invention by die forming the main body and one end flange or rib, in smaller sizes, or by forging the main body into a generally cylindrical shape in larger sizes, simultaneously forming at least one seat to receive at least one flange or rib, blanking or forming at least one flange or rib to be capped onto each smaller size bearing component or forging at least one flange or rib to be capped onto each larger size bearing component, and welding such flanges or ribs in place by means of a weld spaced from the bearing surface so that the surface requires no machining or a minimum of machining thereof.